


Come In And Stay A While

by Hapba_rin



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Handcuffs, M/M, Smut, Top Jason, bottom dick, fluff at the end, mentions of exhibition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hapba_rin/pseuds/Hapba_rin
Summary: "Dick cursed his luck. Only he could manage to get kidnapped by a sex cult in his civilian ID, escape after being drugged, and wind up hiding in the exact safe house Jason was currently occupying."Or Jason takes advantage of Dick's vulnerable state to finally get what he wants.





	Come In And Stay A While

Dick cursed his luck. Only he could manage to get kidnapped by a sex cult in his civilian ID, escape after being drugged, and wind up hiding in the exact safe house Jason was currently occupying. Now they're both staring at each other wordlessly, with Jason holding a beer halfway to his mouth and Dick leaning against the front door. Dick looked shocked to find Jason here. Jason on the other hand couldn't tear his eyes away from Dick’s body.

His face was flushed and his breathing laboured, but it was difficult to tell whether that was from the drugs or running away. His legs wobbled like they were barely holding him up, which Jason could definitely attribute to drugs because Dick has been steadier on his feet after being stabbed and shot. The police uniform he had on hung off his shoulders and only the middle two buttons kept it from falling completely. The shirt tails that were usually tucked neatly into his pants were pushed up and his pants were hanging low on his hips so a sliver of his stomach was peeking out. The whole image screamed ‘fuck me’ and Jason was inclined to take him up on that. He was pissed off that the idiot doesn't even know what he looks like right now.

“Hi, Little Wing, I’m sorry to barge in like this. I had no idea you were here. I just needed a place to lay low for a while and this was the closest. I’ll be gone as soon as I can and I’ll stay out of your way. Actually, If I could just borrow the bed I’ll be out of your hair after a nap.” Dick babbled pleadingly while Jason tried to shake off the image of Dick spread out on his bed. Dick stepped away from the door and his legs finally gave way, landing him on his ass on the floor. He looked up at Jason sheepishly and then gave him his best puppy-dog eyes. “I know this is probably pushing it, but could you carry me?”

Jason set down his beer with a little more force than necessary, causing Dick to flinch, and casually stood up. Jason couldn’t take it anymore. He had finally snapped. He sauntered over to him, and crouched down to eye level.

“Sure, Dickie-bird, I’ll help you into bed. Hell, I’m such a gracious host I’ll even make sure you’re nice and comfortable.” He then reached around Dick’s waist and hauled him up over his shoulder before making his way towards the back of the safe house.

Dick stayed silent during the short walk to the bedroom, wondering what was going on in Jason’s head. He never acted this helpful unless he wanted something. He grunted as Jason roughly tossed him down on the mattress. Dick watched as Jason climbed onto the bed and started undressing him.

“Jay-what-,” Dick got out before Jason shushed him. 

“I told you I was going to make you comfortable, didn’t I? Your clothes look like they might strangle you in your sleep if you leave them on.” As he spoke, his hands traveled down Dick’s chest to undo the final two buttons and slide the shirt off his shoulders. Dick was all for fixing his shirt and pants so they weren’t uncomfortably cutting off his circulation, but at the same time he was suspicious of how nice Jason was being. 

The hands reached down and pulled off his shoes before heading down to his belt to detach the buckle and grab the handcuffs that were hanging off them. Red flags went up in Dick’s mind and he started wiggling backwards to get into a sitting position. He wasn’t getting far, because the drugs were making him feel lethargic. He soon found his hands being brought up to the headboard and cuffed into place with minimal effort on Jason’s part. Then Jason grabbed his ankles and pulled him back down on the bed.

“What are you doing?!,” Dick asks somewhat fearfully, “Jason, please uncuff me. I’ll find a different safe house to hang out in.”

“Too late, Dickie, you chose here, so now you have to pay the entrance fee.” He climbed off of Dick’s chest and went back to undressing him, pulling his pants and his boxer-briefs down his legs and letting them fall to the ground. Dick made a protesting sound in the back of his throat and buried his face into his shoulder.

“I’m so kicking your ass when I get out of this,” He mumbled as he felt Jason move over top of him again. Jason just laughed and bit at Dick’s exposed neck, making him yelp in surprise. 

“I don’t know, I think you might just end up thanking me for this. I’m going to make you feel so good.”

“Wh-what do you mean feel good? You’re not going to beat me? I thought you hated me.” Dick shivered as Jason’s rough hands started caressing up and down his sides. An involuntary moan escaped him when those hands moved lower to rub the inside of his thighs.

“I don’t hate you, but I’ve had it up to here with you constantly flaunting yourself in front of everyone. You are too damn tempting, and the worst thing is that you know it. So I’m going to enjoy fucking you nice and hard to stake my claim. The only pounding you’ll be getting is an ass pounding.” Dick managed not to groan at the stupid pun and tried to focus on what Jason was talking about.

“That doesn’t even make sense, Jay-AH!,” Dick cried out when Jason suddenly grabbed his cock and started stroking it to full hardness. He kept going until Dick’s hips were pushing up to meet him, then he let go and moved away. The unsatisfied and desperate whine Dick made sent a jolt of arousal through him and and him smirking.

“You like that?,” Jason asked knowingly, but he was surprised when Dick nodded his head shakily. “Wow, you really are a slut, aren’t you?” 

Dick’s hips twitched up at that and Jason’s face lit up like he hit the jackpot. He reached into the nightstand and grabbed the lube before he turned his attention back to Dick.

“Filthy, too. You like being called a slut? Like being called out on how desperate you are for someone to fuck you?” Dick keened at the combination of Jason’s words and the two lubed up fingers that started rubbing against his hole. He started squirming around on the bed, and Jason had to press his unoccupied hand against Dick’s hips to still him as he slipped a finger inside. Dick gasped at the sensation and the feeling when the finger started moving and pressing at his insides. 

“Look at how easily you took my finger, too. Do you do this a lot? Have someone hold you down and fuck you until you’re screaming? Or maybe you do it yourself when you jack off alone at night. Mmph, just thinking of you shoving your own fingers up there like a needy little whore, wishing someone was there to satisfy how empty you feel, is getting me close.” 

Jason added a second finger, and twisted up this time to hit Dick’s prostate. The reaction was instantaneous and had Dick’s whole back arching off the bed as his hips slammed back down onto the two fingers. Jason’s moan at seeing that almost rivaled Dick’s in volume and he had to pause and go back to small scissoring motions to allow both of them to catch their breath.

“Jay, Jason,” Dick panted breathlessly when he had recovered a bit from the onslaught of pleasure. He was soon biting his lip and whining in the back of his throat when Jason added a third finger inside him. “Jay, please.”

“Please, what?,” Jason asked, hoping that this was going where he thought it was and wanting to hear more of Dick’s pleading. Hearing his name come from those lips and in that voice was already becoming too much for the man. It didn’t stop him from wanting to hear more though, just made him more impatient to get his cock inside that beautiful ass. His fingers started speeding up at that thought, and threw Dick into another series of keening noises before he managed to stutter out a response.

“Puh-please, J-AH! Jason, Fuck-FUCK ME!” Another jab at his prostate had him practically screaming the last part, before Jason removed his fingers entirely. Dick sobbed at the loss and started up a string of curses, twisting around to try and get some type of stimulation. His arms pulled against the handcuffs in an attempt to reach down and grab his dick, which had gone ignored since Jason started preparing him. 

A heavy hand fell on his chest and gently pushed him back into the mattress, while another hand rubbed up and down the outside of his thigh. He calmed down enough that his movements turned into small jerks and trembling, and that was when Jason chose to finally enter him. Dick gasped for air with choked little noises as Jason slowly filled him up. 

Jason groaned at the tightness, and bent down to bite at Dick’s shoulder in an effort to ground himself and keep him from just fucking into him. Dick cried out, shuddering as Jason bottomed out and stilled inside him. For a moment the only movement came from their heaving chests as they took in deep breaths. Then Jason slowly started to pull out a bit before rocking back in, repeating the motion until Dick started writhing against the sheets. His hips started moving backwards, in time with Jason’s thrusts, which was something he had to comment on.  
“Fuck, Dick, it was like you were make for this. You’re taking me so well, and you’re even shoving yourself back down onto my cock. I bet if I were to stop moving right now you wouldn’t even notice because you’re so busy fucking yourself.”

“Don’t, Don’t stop, please,” Dick panted out. He was half gone with pleasure, but he was still hanging on to every word out of Jason’s mouth. Another loud wail left him when Jason managed to hit is prostate dead on, and Jason changed his angle to hit it with every thrust now.

“Don’t worry, I don’t think I could stop right now, even if I tried. Someone could walk in on us and I would still keep going.” Jason threw his head back and groaned when Dick’s ass clamped down around his cock. It was a lot harder to pull himself together at this point, but he did it anyway, hell bent on making Dick fall apart in pleasure.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you, you kinky fuck. I bet you’d love having someone watching you get fucked, seeing you completely lost in pleasure. Maybe I should do it somewhere a little more public next time. That way people can see Gotham’s Golden Boy making a complete mess of himself as he gets off from being taken by the low life Red Hood. What would people say?” Jason started speeding up with his thrusts, barely pulling out before he slammed back in. “What would people think if they knew you were just a dirty slut with the biggest exhibition streak-FUCK!”

Jason cut himself off as Dick goes wild beneath him before tensing up and cumming, completely untouched, all over both of their stomachs and chests with a scream. The sight of Dick coming to completion and the sensation of him tightening around him had Jason going over the edge a few short thrusts later. He takes care not to just collapse on top of Dick and pulls out before falling to the left side. The air was filled with heavy panting as they both came down from the high. 

Jason got up a minute later to track down the key to the handcuffs and unchain Dick from the headboard. He was expecting a punch to the face or Dick to storm out angrily, but when his arms were freed he just rubbed his wrists a little and brought them to rest at his sides with a sigh of relief. Jason cautiously laid back down again and opened his mouth to say something when Dick beat him to it.

“That just might have been the best sex I’ve ever had,” He breathes out, voice clear in the silence of the room. Jason quickly pushes himself up onto his elbows to get a good look at Dick’s face. His eyes were still closed, and his cheeks were still flushed red from exertion, but he wore a satisfied smile.

“Seriously?,” Jason asked dumbfounded. At Dick’s nod he continued, “Damn. If I had known it would be that simple to have you begging for me I would’ve pushed you down and tied you up years ago. I know I said it before in while dirty talking, but you have some serious kinks.”

“Years?,” Dick perked up questioningly, making Jason confused.

“What?”

“You said years. That you would have done this years ago,” Dick clarified. Jason cursed that Dick would latch onto that part of what he said, and that he could feel heat that had nothing to do with sex bloom across his cheeks.

“Yeah, Dickface, you didn’t just start being unfairly attractive. I’m pretty sure I’ve wanted to fuck you since we first met.” 

“Only fuck?,” Dick asked, throwing Jason for a loop once again. He opened his eyes and turned towards Jason. Upon seeing his confusion he elaborated once more, “Did you only want to fuck me? Or were there other things you wanted to do with me as well? Earlier you said you were staking your claim. Does that mean that you want me to be only yours?”

Jason glared at Dick for bringing these stupid questions up, but knew he probably wouldn’t get out of answering them without a fight breaking out. Besides, if this was the best sex of Dick’s life, then maybe there was hope for the two of them coming to some type of arrangement. 

“It started off as purely physical, but as I got to know you better it developed into a pretty embarrassing crush. After the pit, I told myself I hated you, but you only got more fucking attractive while I was away, so I still wanted to fuck you. But then when you started trying to reach out to me and get through to me it brought back all of those feelings that I thought I was over. I’ve been avoiding you since then so I couldn’t do anything stupid that I would regret later.”

“Stupid like taking advantage of my drug induced state to chain me to your bed and fuck me senseless?” Dick laughed and Jason was about ready to strangle him.

“Not senseless enough, apparently,” he muttered, gaining another laugh from Dick, before he answered back louder, “but yeah, like that.”

“Well I’m not going to lie, the caveman possessiveness was a huge turn on for me once I realized you weren’t going to just beat the shit out of me and leave me there for someone else to find.” 

“I wouldn’t do that to you,” Jason defended.

“Well I know that know, but honestly I had no idea what to expect when I saw you in here. Anyway, what I am trying to say is that I wouldn’t mind doing this again sometime. Minus the drugs and the handcuffs. And what I want to know is how far you would be willing to take this thing we have going?”

“As far as you’ll let me. I’ll take whatever you are willing to give me.” Jason knew he should have been embarrassed by admitting that, but he was too busy reeling over the fact that Dick is possibly handing him everything he’d been dreaming about for years. 

Dick looked pretty shocked at Jason’s openness, too. It also upset him that Jason thought he couldn’t have this for himself, and was willing to take whatever scraps of affection Dick threw at him. A larger part was ecstatic that Jason didn’t hate him, and in fact loved him. He couldn’t deny that he had caught himself thinking a lot about how much Jason has grown since his return to Gotham, and that he was devastatingly hot. Plus he could still see a great man buried under all the pain and violence, and he was determined to bring that man back out.

“Well you’re in luck then, because I want to see how far we can take this too. So why don’t you grab a wet washcloth and clean us up a bit, bring me some water, and then we can cuddle and take a nap. After all, since I’m all yours now you need to take care of me.”

“Okay, I can deal with that.” Despite the casual tone, Jason had a grin on his face from ear to ear as he started getting up to do what Dick asked, kissing him once on the lips before heading into the bathroom.


End file.
